


Three's Company

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Jun’s suggestion, He and Nino try and bring someone new to the relationship. It’s a little more difficult for Nino than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's Kitto_Slutparty Exchange

“I’m going to impale myself on a thousand DS styluses if I have to talk to one more person about the new Madden release,” Nino moaned then slumped into the chair next to Jun, his tray of food clattering loudly. Holiday season was the absolute worst time to work retail, and adding a new game release to that made it an experience near equivalent to hell. Luckily Jun was there to make lunch breaks bearable. 

“I thought you loved talking about games?” Jun asked, eyebrow quirking at Nino.

“I do, but only when I know about them. Give me an RPG and I’ll talk for hours. Mario? I could go all night, American football? I have no idea what to say.” Nino replied then collapsed sideways onto the table. “I want to go home.”

Jun huffed out a laugh then ruffled Nino’s hair playfully, “Only three more hours until you can retreat back into your house.”

Nino let out a strangled sob, then bit into his hamburger with gusto. “Tell me your day is sucking as much as mine is? You can come over and we can plan the demise of this fine shopping establishment” Nino suggested hopefully.

“Sorry, can’t tell you that,” Jun replied with a smile. “I met this guy—oh, there he is,” Jun said suddenly, then stood and waved wildly until the man started towards them, his own tray in hand. “Nino, I want you to meet Ohno. Ohno, this is Nino,” Jun said with a smile.

Nino blinked at the sleepy looking man and gave a small wave, face still plastered against the table as he stuffed a few fries into his mouth.

Ohno nodded in return.

“I met Ohno-san this morning when he was wandering by MadFab looking for Streams-n-Things,” Jun explained quickly.

“Oh, are you a new hire?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, today is only my second day, but yesterday I came in the north entrance and today I came in the west so I got a little turned around,” Ohno explained sheepishly.

“I had to stop him and ask if he was lost the third time he walked by,” Jun said with fond smile towards Ohno. “Are you not going to sit down?” Jun asked him with a smile.

Ohno glanced around as if he only just realized he was standing in the middle of the food court with his tray instead of sitting. “Oh, sure,” he said, then dropped into the seat next to Jun.

Nino fought the urge to roll his eyes, “The directory tells you where everything is, so next time you could just check one of those instead of wandering aimlessly,” Nino offered, straightening up to watch the other two.

Ohno seemed oblivious to the jab, but the annoyed look Jun sent him had Nino bristling. He knew he was being petty, but lunch with Jun was a sacred ritual and Nino wasn’t used to sharing this time with him

“Have you worked here long?” Ohno asked looking from Jun to Nino.

“We’ve both been here about two years now,” Jun answered for the both of them.

“But I’ve been sucking Jun-kun off for almost five years now,” Nino added quickly.

Ohno choked on his food at Nino’s admission, then let out a short bark of laughter.

“Nino, shut up,” Jun admonished with a sigh and an apologetic glance toward Ohno. “Please ignore him, he thinks everyone needs to know the sordid details of our personal time. I’m working on housetraining him.”

Nino flipped him off and went back to munching on his fries.  
\---

Nino’s curiosity was piqued when he found Ohno sitting next to Jun at their table again the next day.

“Are you going to be a permanent fixture now?” he deadpanned, the smack of the tray punctuating his words.

“And what if he is?” Jun asked with a smile.

“It depends on how good he is with sharing. You know we’ve been looking for someone to play with for a while now,” Nino replied, eyebrows waggling for emphasis.

Jun started to protest, but Ohno’s voice cut him off, “I’m pretty good with sharing,” he offered with a smile of his own.

“Is that so?” Nino asked, surprise coloring his tone. “Then I’ll have to take that into consideration,” he said and scooted his chair closer to Ohno. “I guess it will be good for J to have someone to keep him company when I’m gone,” He added wistfully.

“You’re leaving?” Ohno asked.

“I have two interviews lined up for next week and the week after. They’ll be fighting over me soon,” Nino confirmed.

“I’ll be glad to take care of Jun-kun for you,” Ohno smiled back at him in reply.

Nino’s eyes narrowed as he watched the way Jun smiled fondly at Ohno’s words. When the two left ten minutes later, Jun’s hand on the small of Ohno’s back as they navigated through the busy food court, he realized that maybe Jun wasn’t just joking.

\---

“Would you really be into the idea of sharing me?” Jun asked later that night as Nino was working the fly of his jeans open.

“Huh?” Nino asked stupidly, his hands stilling on thick denim.

“Ohno-kun…is that really something you’d be willing to try?” Jun clarified.

“You’re asking me this now?” Nino whined, letting go of the fabric and stepping back to get a better look at Jun.

“I was just curious,” Jun shrugged.

“If I say yes can we get back to what we were doing?” Nino wondered, his hand reaching out to run along the elastic of Jun’s briefs.

“Not if you don’t take this seriously,” Jun grumbled slapping Nino’s hand away.

“Fine,” Nino huffed. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Jun. “I admit that Ohno-kun is cute and I’d bet a year’s salary that the sleepy exterior is hiding something monster in the bedroom. As long as you’re into the idea as well, then yeah, I’m definitely willing to give it a try. I will admit though that theory and practice are two very different things and I’m not sure how well I will end up doing having to share you,” Nino admitted stiffly. “Now, can we get back to sex?”

Jun stared back at him and Nino felt like he was on full display, “Just say the word and it will be back to just us, okay?” Jun asked leaning forward to give Nino a chaste kiss. 

“Right, fine. Sex now?” Nino asked gruffly.

“Sex now,” Jun confirmed and unceremoniously shoved Nino down to his knees.

\---

Nino let himself into Jun’s apartment later that week and watched from the entryway as Jun pulled Ohno down next to him on the couch. He felt a slight twist in his stomach, but forged on into the living room, “Sorry I’m late, the interview ran long.”

“How did it go?” Jun asked, his hand resting casually on Ohno’s thigh.

“I think it went alright—we talked Nintendo versus Capcom and the benefits of knowing your target audience and your product,” Nino shrugged. “They said they would let me know sometime next week.”

“I’m sure you wowed them with your extensive knowledge of the intricacies of digital worlds,” Jun said happily.

Nino nodded absently and settled onto the floor next to the couch.

“There’s plenty of room up here, why don’t you join us?” Jun made a show of tugging Ohno closer to himself. “The more the merrier.”

“I’m just gonna stretch out down here,” Nino declined with a smile.

Jun gave him a questioning look before grabbing the remote from the arm of the couch. “Suit yourself,” he said with a shrug then pressed play on the movie.

Nino barely registered the first forty five minutes of the movie. Instead, he was fixated on Jun’s arm as it snaked around Ohno’s waist and the way Ohno’s fingers carded absently through Jun’s hair. They looked so relaxed and Nino felt that twist of jealousy in his gut again. This is stupid, I’m excluding myself and throwing a pity party about it. Get it together, Ninomiya. he thought with a quick shake of his head.

“Are you okay?” Ohno asked quietly.

Nino looked up, eyes wide, “Oh yeah, just feeling a little tired. Wanted to wake myself up,” He lied. “I’m going to grab a beer, do either of you want anything?” He asked standing.

“I’m good,” Jun replied while Ohno just shook his head no.

When Nino returned he hovered by the couch before tentatively sitting on the edge next to Ohno. He eased back onto the couch and slumped sideways a little, settling some of his weight on Ohno who just shifted underneath him and wrapped his left arm around Nino easily. He rolled his eyes when Jun sighed contentedly a few seconds later.

\---

Nino woke the next morning with a crick in his neck and Ohno’s sleeve in his mouth. He looked over to see Ohno ‘s face buried in Jun’s shoulder, and Jun leaned back against the sofa. “I’m too old to sleep like this,” Nino grumbled as he eased off the couch and towards the kitchen and the coffeemaker.

He had just poured himself a mug when Ohno dropped into the seat opposite him.

“Morning,” Nino mumbled over the brim of his cup.

Ohno nodded sleepily and looked longingly at the coffee in Nino’s hands.

“Mugs are in the cabinet over the stove,” Nino explained and watched Ohno stand to retrieve one. Once he was settled back down, Nino regarded him seriously.

“Ohno-kun, I think we need to talk.”

Ohno’s eyes widened, but he said nothing.

“I can see how close you and Jun have already gotten in these past few weeks, but I feel like you and I are not really on the same page yet. What do you think?”

Ohno sipped his coffee, then nodded, “You seem to avoid me,” Ohno replied simply.

“I don’t avoid you,” Nino protested, but at Ohno’s quiet stare he folded. “I don’t seek you out, but I don’t go out of my way not to see you.”

“Are you regretting this? I thought that the three of us were going to try, but so far it’s just me and Jun, and you acting like a dick,” Ohno asked.

“No, not regretting really…just having a hard time really wrapping my head around letting someone else in.” Nino answered truthfully. “It’s a good premise, I’m just sucking at putting it into action. You guys try to include me, but I can’t get over myself and end up as the third wheel, then getting bent out of shape about it. And I know that if I told Jun that this isn’t working for me you’d be gone in a second, but I’m not really holding up my end of the deal so I can’t do that,” he explained carefully.

“Well, what do you want to do to fix it?” Jun asked, startling both Ohno and Nino.

Nino looked from Jun to Ohno, then shrugged, “Let me take you on a date,” he said to Ohno, “No Jun—not this time anyway—“ He amended at Jun’s noise of protest, “Just us so we can really see how compatible we are.”

Ohno agreed readily, Jun less so, but in the end he understood.

Nino took Ohno to play putt putt the following weekend. He’d masterfully maneuvered Ohno into paying by pointing out that since he had scoured and found the location and since Ohno was his senior, it was only right that Ohno should pay.

Ohno had laughed and let himself be charmed by Nino, and Nino found himself charmed in return.

Nino realized about ten minutes in that Ohno was an absolutely terrible putter. His stomach was already beginning to hurt from laughing so hard as Ohno took no less than fourteen strokes to finish the first hole. He’d even managed to get it into the water hazard twice on the eighth hole and if he wasn’t getting so flustered about his score, Nino would swear that he was doing it on purpose.

“How about we make a wager?” Nino offered with a smile as Ohno fished his ball out of the near pond.

“What kind of wager?” Ohno asked warily, shaking the water off of his ball and setting it gingerly back down.

“Since the next one is the last, if you can sink your putt in less than five strokes, I will grant you one request.”

Ohno regarded him with narrowed eyes before trying again to make the three foot putt to complete the seventeenth hole. He missed again, his ball rolling to a stop just to the right of the hole.

“And if it takes more?”

“Obviously you grant me one request. And you pay for pizza,” Nino smirked at him.

Ohno laughed loudly then tapped his ball in. “I’m going to regret this—that hole took me eight shots.”

Nino let Ohno go first for the next hole. He bit back a teasing remark as Ohno’s face morphed into a mask of concentration, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. He set his ball on the tee and took a couple of practice swings before stepping up to the ball.

Nino couldn’t hold it back anymore, “C’mon Satoshi—we don’t have all day!”

Ohno ignored him and swung the club forward in a gentle motion—a little too gentle it turned out as the ball barely moved five feet from where they stood.

Both Nino and Ohno stared at the ball in shock before Nino let out a loud laugh. “That’s one,” he sang from the side of the green.

This time when Ohno lined up, Nino could see the rigid line of his back. He overcompensated for the short stroke before and this time hit the ball solidly, sending the ball towards the hole with far too much speed. As predicted it hit the wall behind the hole with a loud smack, then went airborne.

Nino had another taunt on his lips when the ball suddenly came back down and rolled into the hole with a solid thunk. He blinked at Ohno wordlessly as the other let out a sound of triumph. “I would say you cheated, but no one can pretend to be that bad at this game,” he muttered darkly.

Ohno grinned back at him, eyes bright with success. “Now I get to decide what to do with you,” He said happily.

“No, I will grant you one request, you don’t ‘get to decide what to do with me’” Nino countered. “Anyway, what will it be?” Nino asked as they made their way back towards the counter to turn in their equipment. He’d decided to forfeit his own turn since he was ahead by 57 strokes anyway.

Ohno regarded him thoughtfully and stayed silent until they were back inside the building. “I’ll think about it.”

Nino stared back at him before shrugging, “Do you want to grab some pizza, or head back?”

“Let’s head back,” Ohno said, but sent a longing glance towards the concession counter. “You can buy me pizza next time.”

Nino snorted and turned towards the exit, “Unless that’s your one request, I’ll decline.”

Ohno fell into step beside him as they headed toward the train station, “I’ll tell Jun how you invited me out then made me pay for my own date,” He warned.

“J is used to that,” Nino said dismissively.

Ohno scowled, but leaned into Nino as they found seats on the train. “Next time I’ll choose the place, then you’ll have to pay.”

“But if you choose the place, then you have to pay. That’s how dates work, isn’t it?” Nino asked innocently.

Ohno groaned then slapped Nino on the back of the head, “Cheater.”

\---

“You still haven’t told me what your request is,” Nino said as they stepped into the lobby of Jun’s apartment. He led the way to the elevator and pressed the number for Jun’s floor.

“I’m still thinking,” Ohno said evasively.

“Well, decide soon,” Nino demanded, “I’m getting bored.” He stepped out of the elevator when they landed on Jun’s floor and made his way down the hall. He was just about to open the door when Ohno stopped him.

“Not so fast, I know what my request is,” He said eagerly.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Nino asked.

“Kiss me.”

Nino blinked at him, then shrugged before leaning in and giving Ohno a quick peck on the cheek.

He swayed back and had his hand on the doorknob when he found himself being spun and roughly shoved up against the door.

“That’s not what I meant,” Ohno said quietly, his lips a centimeter from Nino’s.

“My mistake,” Nino breathed, then leaned forward to press his lips to Ohno’s. He had just swiped his tongue across Ohno’s lower lip when the door opened and he found himself falling back into Jun’s apartment.

“What the hell?” Nino demanded from where he was smushed under Ohno.

“I could ask the same thing,” Jun replied, eyebrow cocked at the pair of them. “Looks like you two are getting along swimmingly now.”

“We are, thank you,” Nino said shoving Ohno unceremoniously off of him. “And we were going to bring it inside and to you, but now I think I need to go to the hospital instead.”

“Oh, I think we can take care of you” Jun said, glancing down at Ohno before picking Nino up and carting him off towards the bedroom. “Ohno’s really good at making you forget all about how much it hurts.”


End file.
